


[83line/澈特] 欲思共生

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 欲思共生 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 火山澈 x 冰山特情人节贺文 he是和lofter集美的联文嘻嘻很爽快的就一口答应了我嘻嘻而且都会和我很认真讨论剧情, 连名字我们都很认真地讨论了一会儿kkkkkkk希望大家喜欢吧~只放我的部份喔~
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 欲思共生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134188
Kudos: 12





	1. 欲思共生-2 火山

欲思共生-2 火山

金希澈视角

如果要数金希澈从别人口中听过最多关于自己的形容词, 那大概就是火山了...

火山的意思, 是极度容易爆发, 而且还能随时随地地爆发, 而火山一旦爆发, 总会把身边的人烫得遍体鳞伤...

每次听到别人用火山来形容他时, 金希澈总是不置可否地轻笑着, 对这个基本是眨义的形容词没半点要反驳或者是否认的意思.

事实上, 他根本不介意其他人怎么看他, 在这个世界上, 他只在乎朴正洙对他的看法, 自然也只有朴正洙能让他爆发中的熔岩瞬间消声匿迹, 从很多年前就是这样, 不管他是在频临爆发的边沿还是已经在爆发, 只要朴正洙需要, 只要他一句话一个动作甚至一个眼神, 他就愿意为了朴正洙把岩浆全都压下去.

一开始, 只是因为看懂了那个人, 那个人看似坚韧, 看似能从容地面对一切, 可其实在名为利特的完美面具下, 是藏在海面下的也许不完美却真切的朴正洙, 他活得别扭, 把自己的一大部份都封闭了起来埋在海面下, 为了掩饰一切的不安, 为了把心底偶尔的阴暗面藏起来, 只敢把绝对完美的一小角冰山暴露在海面上, 甚至还说服自己说这样就很好了....

一开始只是因为舍不得, 他不忍心再给活得这么累的人再添一丝一毫的麻烦, 这样纯粹的本意, 却不知道从什么时候开始变了调, 变成了喜欢, 再变成了爱...

休息室...

公司来了个新人男团组合, 个个年轻活泼, 几个十来岁的青年把朴正洙围在了中间, 你一句我一句的吵得不行.

金希澈紧盯着本就疲惫的朴正洙, 眉头不着痕迹地微微皱了一下, 又迅速恢复完美的形象温柔地向后辈微笑着.

「啊!你们几个看到前辈吵成这样成何体统?嘴里是装了扩音器吗?没看到前辈在休息吗?」金希澈大手往桌面一拍, 扰人的吵闹声剎那间静止了, 成员们不甚在意地撇了一眼, 习以为常地看着队里的二哥又一次为大哥出头.

几个青年显然被吓了一跳, 可个个都正值年少气盛的年纪, 自然不服气地反驳起金希澈的话, 青年挑衅的话就象是扔进火山口的炮竹, 金希澈的怒火说来就来, 吵了几句就要挽起袖子走过去了.

「好了希澈...跟我来...」朴正洙上前拉过了金希澈的手腕往外走, 略低的体温透过指尖传递给了金希澈.

朴正洙总是说这个世界上没有人能真正理解他, 那怕是他金希澈, 可他明明就理解得很好啊...他看懂了朴正洙每个不耐烦的剎那, 也看懂了刚刚在那几个青年被自己教训时朴正洙眼里的得意.

「希澈啊...你这是干嘛....」朴正洙把金希澈拉进了后楼梯, 坐在了梯阶上, 双手撑在膝盖上歪头看着金希澈.

「谁叫那几个小子一直烦你...我可是你亲古啊!我说过要一辈子站在你这边的啊!」金希澈贴着朴正洙也坐在了梯阶上.

「嘻嘻...谢谢了啊, 我的亲古!我没事的...我只是太累了...这几天行程太多了...」朴正洙扬起好看的梨窝笑了笑, 疲倦地转了转脖子.

「你有哪天的行程是不多的?累了就靠着我啊!肩膀借你, 时间到了我再叫你...」金希澈一手把朴正洙的头按在了自己的肩上, 心里扑通扑通地跳着, 也许是真的太累了, 朴正洙难得地没有笑着把他推开.

耳边很快传来了朴正洙平稳的呼吸声, 害怕把人惊醒, 金希澈分毫都不敢动, 只敢用眼角撇向肩膀上的人, 柔和的阳光洒在朴正洙的脸上, 金希澈看得入迷, 心里就好像有根羽毛在撩拨一样.

晚上, 结束一天工作的金希澈洗完澡后从冰箱掏出了一瓶烧酒, 坐在餐桌前倒了一小杯, 脑海忽然闪过下午在后楼梯时的情景.

想着朴正洙安静的睡脸, 血液在身体里沸腾, 迅速往同一个地方运行, 金希澈说了句脏话, 又喝光了一小杯烧酒, 起身把灯关上往卧室走去.

金希澈躺在床上把眼睛闭上, 他想, 如果有一天, 他们能成为彼此的灵魂, 到时候是不是就能让朴正洙相信, 不管海面下的是什么样子的朴正洙, 他都会接纳并且喜欢呢?

tbc


	2. 欲思共生-4 星愿

金希澈视角

「啊西!撕....」桌面上突然响起的电话铃声吓了金希澈一跳, 正在倒热水的手抖了一下, 手指就不小心被烫到了, 还好温度不算太高, 金希澈把手指放进嘴里, 一边走近餐桌把手机拿起.

「啊李赫宰我都说了我不去了!现在起我要戒酒了!」金希澈也不知道自己什么时候下定了决心要戒酒, 只知道当刚才李赫宰问他要不要回宿舍喝酒时, 脑海里忽然就闪过了上一次朴正洙劝他少喝点酒的画面.

「那哥回来宿舍和我们一起看流星雨啊!」电话另一头还隐约能听到他那位永远童真的弟弟开朗的笑声.

「不去!跟你们看流星有什么好看的...」金希澈用脖子夹住电话, 把手指伸到灯光下查看, 他向来骄傲的手指被烫到有点发红, 还好没有很严重.

「那哥你想要和谁去看呢?」李赫宰问完这句话后金希澈就安静了下来, 要不是电话里还能隐约听到金希澈的呼吸声, 李赫宰差点要以为自己被挂了线, 就这样沉默了一阵子, 李赫宰才又再次开口说话.

「特哥他也不来...记得特哥以前说过, 看流星除非是和自己喜欢的那个人一起看, 不然就没有任何意义了...澈哥你说...特哥他今天是不是也在等他喜欢的那个人去约他呢?哥要不要也去找你喜欢的那个人一起看今晚的那场流星雨呢?」李赫宰隐悔的说着, 一直以来, 看着二位大哥的关系暧昧不明却就是谁都不踏出那一步, 他比谁都着急, 比谁都希望他们能修成正果.

「可是赫宰啊....万一...」金希澈承认在听到李赫宰说的话时, 他着实很心动, 可万一呢?万一朴正洙根本就不是这个意思呢?

「哥...世界上没有那么多万一, 你不去试又怎么会得到结果呢?已经十几年了不是吗?不要等到下一个十几年才来后悔今天没有尝试踏出那一步...」李赫宰说的话让金希澈再一次陷入了沉默, 可李赫宰知道他已经听懂了.

「特哥再过一个半小时左右就下班了...就这样了, 我挂了喔, 希澈哥再见!」结尾的李赫宰又恢复了悄皮的模样, 彷彿前一秒在认真劝说金希澈的人根本就不曾存在.

挂掉了电话, 金希澈看向窗外漆黑的夜空陷入了沉思, 这辈子他恐怕就数现在最纠结了, 万一他今晚迈出了那一步, 他们最后却还是去不了那个结局呢?

都说金希澈是个我行我素, 什么都敢做的人, 可唯独面对朴正洙这个人, 他从来都是个小心翼翼的胆小鬼, 每个拥抱每句暧昧的话, 他都必须在心里先演习十几遍.

也不是怕别的, 就怕一个不小心反而把人推得更远, 现在这样自己至少还能陪着朴正洙, 朴正洙至少还能在他的面前放松自己, 万一踏出那一步反而让朴正洙连他也拒之千里那怎么办?

起伏忽然在他脚边吠了一声, 金希澈这才回过神来原来他就这样看着窗外想了快一个小时, 弯腰把起伏抱在怀里.

「伏儿啊..你说我该去吗?」起伏像听懂了他说话那样, 扭过头向着不远处的一堆硬币狂叫, 金希澈放下起伏走到了桌子前, 拿起硬币想了想.

「反正也决定不了...试试也好!要是鹤出来了我就去找特儿, 要是数字出来了....那我就去洗澡睡觉不要再想了!就这样!」金希澈拿起一个硬币往上一抛, 硬币掉在桌上的瞬间就被他的手心盖上了, 金希澈觉得自己心里紧张的像要不能呼吸一样.

下一秒, 他就抓起一旁的外套头也不回地向朴正洙的家冲去, 就在刚刚马上就要揭晓的那一刻, 他忽然就想通了, 不管硬币的结果是什么, 不管上天给他的答案是什么, 今晚, 他都想要尝试向朴正洙迈出他们之间的第一步.

一路小跑着来到朴正洙的家门前, 顺了顺稍微急促的呼吸, 按下门铃后, 金希澈才忽然地惧怕了起来, 万一朴正洙根本就不是在等他呢?又万一他根本就不在家而是和别人相约了呢?

看着依然紧闭的大门, 心里的不安感骤然升起, 金希澈不安地又按了几下门铃, 幸好, 没等他不安多久, 门就打开了, 他看到了他心心念念的人一脸平静地看向他, 可那人看向他的眼里, 有光...

金希澈其实向来都是不相信什么向流星许愿之类的事, 他一直觉得, 如果世界上真的很什么神明的话, 那为什么要让朴正洙这么好的一个人历尽痛苦?又为什么不让朴正洙看懂他的爱他的心?

可是此刻, 看着朴正洙站在他的旁边, 闭上双眼, 双手合十的模样, 金希澈忽然就想要相信了, 所以他闭上眼睛向流星许愿, 希望他和朴正洙能永远在一起, 不管用什么方法也好...

很多年以后, 金希澈和朴正洙拥抱着彼此在流星下亲吻, 他们感谢流星当年造就他们的恋情, 更感谢对方一直在自己的身边不远也不弃...

tbc


	3. 欲思共生-6 燥动

欲思共生-6 燥动

灵魂互换后的角色还是以本体为称呼  
澈=在特体内的澈  
特=在澈体内的特

金希澈醒了, 被他队长那只漂亮但素来不亲近他的小白狗舔醒的, 睡眠不足的脑袋浑浑噩噩的, 直到朴正洙把一面镜子递到他的面前, 直到看着镜子里属于朴正洙的脸庞, 直到听见自己因受惊而尖叫的声音过份温柔, 金希澈这才终于彻底醒了过来.

听着面前的朴正洙说了一大轮后, 金希澈这才相信他和朴正洙发生了那种只在电视剧里看过的狗血情节, 他和朴正洙真的灵魂互换了....

金希澈的家...

金希澈蹲在地上给起伏喂狗粮, 希范悠悠地走到了自己的脚边用脸蹭着自己的裤管, 金希澈不忿地心想, 这只蓝猫平日连对自己都不瞅不睬的, 结果一见到朴正洙就撒娇.

这样想着, 身后传来了自己沙哑的声音, 却被如今正在自己体内的朴正洙以极其温柔的声调说着话, 几乎是不需任何思考就应允了朴正洙让他们搬到一起的提议, 脑海里闪过前不久二人在朴正洙家里拥抱的画面.

「你说刚才…算是你硬了还是我硬了?」话还没说完金希澈就看见朴正洙的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来, 这还是金希澈第一次觉得自己的脸原来那么可爱.

恼羞成怒的人抬起腿就要踢他, 金希澈急起来一把就把人抱在了怀里, 这下好了, 不需要再争论了, 因为他们二个都明显地硬了.

「啊金希澈你能不能快点收拾好?我晚点...不对...现在是你了...反正晚点还有行程, 在那之前我们得先好好沟通一下, 要是被人看出端倪就麻烦了...」默契的二人同时松开了手转了过去, 朴正洙背对着金希澈把起伏抱在了怀里, 用故作轻松的语气掩盖心里的悸动, 可惜就算骗得了金希澈却始终骗不了自己.

金希澈从来都知道朴正洙的工作很忙, 可直到他真的成为了朴正洙本人, 才终于体会到那到底是什么样的非人生活.

繁忙的行程, 黑粉的骚扰, 公司无休止地施加的压力, 成员们只要一遇到问题都喜欢询问朴正洙意见的习惯, 这些那些种种的琐事烦心事, 在失去了金希澈这个光环的保护下, 金希澈才终于亲身都体验了一遍.

因为他是金希澈, 所以那些人从来不敢在他头上动土, 而待世界温柔如此的朴正洙, 却成为了他们眼中最好欺负的选择...

难怪朴正洙总说自己不可能了解他的感受, 原来真的除非你成为那个人, 否则永远不可能百分百理解那个人的感受, 那他现在有幸成为朴正洙, 是上天的眷顾吗?还是向流星许的愿奏效了?

朴正洙的家...

「啊金希澈你怎么能用我的脸在直播上对ELF说脏话?」朴正洙看着sns上几乎要洗版的影片和截图吓了一跳, 差点要被嘴里的虾仁呛到了.

「特儿啊这个意大利面也太好吃了!我们特儿真的是煮得一手好菜呢!」金希澈无赖地把话题扯到了别的地方, 朴正洙刚想伸手教训坐在对面的人, 可一转念又想起来这人现在可是住他的身体里面的, 只好转而用自以为凌厉的眼神盯着金希澈.

「好啦...我就一时改不了口嘛...也没出什么大事啊...不是都在说你可爱吗?ELF可真偏心, 你说脏话就夸你可爱, 我说了这么久的脏话却一句可爱都没听过...」金希澈把盘子里的最后一口意大利面吸进嘴里, 表情夸张地控诉着ELF的偏袒.

「噗...这也好计较的吗?好啦...明天清晨还有个行程, 你早点洗洗睡吧...碗我一会洗就行了..」朴正洙被金希澈夸张的表情逗笑, 顶着金希澈的脸笑出了一双酒窝.

浴室...

金希澈洗好了澡站在浴室的镜子前, 看着镜子里朴正洙瘦削的身形, 忽然想起了前几天偷偷以朴正洙的身份去见了朴正洙的心理医生时和医生的对话.

虽然基本上都是一些金希澈本来就知道或者猜到的事, 可金希澈还是忍不住心疼着朴正洙, 心疼着这个瘦削的躯壳里藏着的不安和过多的压力.

打开浴室的门, 和门外的朴正洙差点撞了个正着, 金希澈本来就被浴室里的热气薰得微红的脸颊刷的一声又更红了, 匆忙和朴正洙道了晚安后就逃回了自己的房间.

把自己窝在被窝里却还是没有办法驱赶身体里的那一股躁动, 金希澈轻轻甩了自己一巴掌, 接着又想起来自己甩的是朴正洙的脸, 又急忙用手心在脸颊上轻轻揉着.

金希澈觉得自己也许真的是没救了, 竟然在浴室看着朴正洙的身体就硬了然后...要是被朴正洙知道自己躲在浴室里用他的手对他的身体做了那件事的话, 那他肯定就死定了...

tbc


	4. 欲思共生-8 冰火相融

火山澈 x 冰山特

朴正洙的家...

还在睡梦中的朴正洙轻轻挪动了一下睡姿, 朦胧中感觉到有什么硬硬的东西正顶着他的屁股, 浓浓的睡意一瞬间全都烟消云散, 朴正洙的脸刷的一声红了起来.

「啊金希澈...你的那个顶着我了...」用手肘往后推了推那个从后抱着他睡得很沉的人, 朴正洙这下子连耳朵也跟着一起红了.

「嘻嘻...早上嘛...而且特儿啊...现在勃起的可是你的身体喔!」金希澈像个无赖一样把朴正洙抱得更紧, 朴正洙被金希澈逗得恼羞成怒, 转身刚想捂住金希澈的嘴却发现在自己面前笑着的竟然就是金希澈的脸, 急忙拉着金希澈来到了房间里的全身镜前.

「希澈啊我们真的换回来了!」朴正洙看着镜子里面重新换回来的自己和金希澈, 激动得差点要跳起来, 刚想回头看金希澈, 却已经被金希澈扑倒了在床上.

金希澈压着他就吻了上来, 厚唇包裹住朴正洙的唇瓣反覆吸吮, 舌头舔舐着湿暖的口腔后又缠着里头的软舌与其交缠, 金希澈的双手在朴正洙的腰侧来回摩挲, 朴正洙被突如其来的吻吻得莫名其妙, 却还是伸出双手环上了金希澈的脖子.

「正洙啊...我已经忍了太久了...我忍不住了...特儿也硬了不是吗?给我好不好?」金希澈喘着粗气趴在朴正洙的肩膀上, 曲起一条腿蹭着朴正洙明显也起了反应的分身.

和金希澈暧昧了十几年, 撇去台上那些亲密举动的话, 昨晚才刚确认关系的二人还是第一次如此亲密, 朴正洙不禁羞红了脸, 可他和金希澈早已等得太久了, 所以他抿着唇别过脸偷偷地憋笑着.

得到身下人默许的金希澈迫不及待地把朴正洙身上的上衣推了上去, 手指试探性地拨弄了一下在饱满的胸肌上挺立着的红点, 只是轻轻拨弄一下那浑圆的小红点, 朴正洙就忍不住颤抖着从喉咙处飘出了一声呻吟, 似乎也没想到自己会如此敏感, 朴正洙瞪大了弯弯的狐狸眼, 咬着自己的下唇试图让自己不再发出如此羞人的声音.

「我的特儿真的很敏感呢...是因为太爱我所以才这么敏感的吗?」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳朵, 沙哑的声音透露了他此刻正旺盛的欲望.

「啊金希...啊...唔....」朴正洙话还来不及说完, 胸前的乳尖就被金希澈含进了嘴里, 骂人的话换成了抑制不住的呻吟声和喘息声, 混着舌头舔舐的水声在房间里徘徊.

裤子被金希澈一把扯下, 身上再无半点遮掩的二人终于赤裸相见, 意识到即将发生的一切, 朴正洙心里既期待又害怕, 双手紧紧的拽着身下的被单.

「别怕我在呢..会让你舒服的相信我...」感觉到怀里人的不安, 金希澈低头轻柔地吻住了朴正洙仍然红肿的唇瓣, 朴正洙的心里甜得快能酿成蜜了, 一次又一次, 金希澈永远都能在他不安时第一时间发现.

身后的洞穴被金希澈纤长的手指来回穿插着, 刚开始的疼痛和不适渐渐被不明的快感取替, 空虚的甬道恨不得能被什么更粗大的东西填满, 敏感的内壁渴望着能被更快速地磨擦.

朴正洙又羞又恼, 身体诚实的反应让他想要抱紧身上的男人表达自己的感受, 可看着金希澈熟练的动作, 他又觉得很吃味, 咬紧着下唇不肯再让一声呻吟声跑出来.

「想什么呢?我没跟别人做过...只是想着你看过很多小影片而已...别咬自己了好不好?我心疼..」看着朴正洙几乎要把自己的下唇给咬出血来, 金希澈怜惜地吻了吻朴正洙的嘴角.

「你以为我没有想着你看过那些影片吗?」听着金希澈的话, 朴正洙在心里取笑着自己总是喜欢胡思乱想的性格, 举起手抚着金希澈的脸颊, 看着面前男人的双眸, 朴正洙终于明白, 在金希澈面前他从来都不需要害怕也不需要伪装, 因为金希澈永远都会在.

「我以前就一直在想这一天要是真的到来会是怎样的...每次一想到能被你填满我都特别兴奋...所以希澈啊...要进来吗?」朴正洙羞涩地扬起了嘴角的梨窝, 背向金希澈趴在了床上, 腰身塌在柔软的床上高翘着浑圆小巧的屁股, 被金希澈充分扩张的穴口一张一合地收缩着, 把金希澈勾引得又涨了一圈.

金希澈忍不住地笑了笑, 果然不可能看透面前这只小狐狸, 任他再了解朴正洙, 他也没有想过朴正洙会这样翘着自己的屁股邀请他, 这个男人难道不知道自己有多诱人吗?

「小狐狸!等我一下, 不准回头看!」金希澈在朴正洙翘起的屁股上轻拍了一下, 臀肉随着力度震动着, 金希澈忍不住骂了句脏话, 快步往厨房走去.

趴在床上的朴正洙顺从地没有回头, 看不见金希澈让他心里有些不安, 可没过多久, 他就听到金希澈跑着回来的脚步声了.

「嗯!这个...啊...这是什么..啊...好冰...嗯...」后穴忽然传来冰冷的触感, 朴正洙想伸手去摸, 却被金希澈压着双手按在了床上.

「特儿不是说上次那个心理医生说你像冰山吗?可是我摸遍特儿全身都没有摸到冰耶...这不就去给特儿加了点冰吗?特儿不喜欢吗?」金希澈单手把朴正洙的双手压着, 另一只手又拿起一块冰块往朴正洙的后穴里推了进去.

朴正洙的喘息忍不住逐渐加速, 冰冷的触感让他觉得自己整个肠道都又酥又麻, 他扭动着腰身和屁股想要把磨人的冰块从体内挤出, 可开始溶化的冰块却反而向着甬道的深处滑去.

「呜...希澈啊...呜...我不要这个...嗯...不要了...啊...我想要希澈...呜...你快进来啊...呜...」朴正洙急得声音都变成了哭腔, 双眼通红的模样实在是我见犹怜, 金希澈也不忍心再折磨朴正洙了, 扶着早已胀痛的肉棒在穴口磨擦了几下后就缓缓推进了朴正洙的后穴里.

即使早已做了充分的准备, 可初尝情事的甬道依然是狭窄又紧致, 金希澈双手握着朴正洙的纤腰缓了一下, 才能抑制自己想要马上在穴道里狠狠撞击的欲望.

湿暖的穴肉紧紧的依附在滚烫的柱身上, 肠道深处的冰块则带给敏感的龟头另一番截然不同的感觉, 金希澈闭上双眼, 享受着极端的快感.

等朴正洙适应过后, 金希澈才掐着朴正洙的腰开始挺动, 肉棒在狭窄的甬道里快速磨擦, 朴正洙无助地拽紧了身下的被单, 身后的撞击一下比一下用力, 朴正洙被撞得整个人都迷迷糊糊的, 只能趴在枕头上无间断地呻吟, 眼眶里蓄满了泪水, 随着金希澈的撞击从眼角滑下来了一滴又一滴.

「医生说特儿像冰山, 可我觉得不像啊...特儿明明像火山, 里面都烫烫的...还一直咬着我的东西不放呢...」金希澈停下了快速的顶撞, 俯下身在朴正洙的耳朵轻声的说着, 朴正洙被金希澈的话语刺激到, 本就紧致的肠道猛然收缩了一下, 把金希澈的肉棒狠狠地夹了一下.

金希澈把肉棒退到了穴口的位置, 只剩下龟头在穴道里面, 然后又用力地沉下了腰, 这一下直接捅到了肉棒还没开发过的深度, 朴正洙仰起脖子高声呻吟了一声.

「啊!嗯...不....啊...要...要掉了...嗯...别...」金希澈捞起朴正洙的膝窝把人整个抱了起来, 突然的姿势转换让朴正洙吓了一跳.

「那哥就夹紧一点!」金希澈也不是没有叫过他哥, 可此刻这个称呼却让朴正洙羞耻极了, 他这个当哥哥的如今被金希澈打开大腿地抱着, 身体还狠狠地钉在了金希澈的肉棒上.

「哥你看看镜子...哥好湿啊...除了冰块的水, 还有哥自己的水...你看...流得我整条腿都湿透了...」金希澈贴在耳边的声音引诱着朴正洙, 几乎是下意识就把头抬了起来, 镜子里的自己满脸潮红, 脸颊上满满的都是泪痕, 身后的穴口被肉棒操得红肿, 随着肉棒的每一次插入, 都有分不清是溶化了的冰块还是他的肠液的水从甬道里挤出.

「啊!」硬挺的分身胀得发疼, 朴正洙伸手想去套弄自己的分身, 却换来金希澈的一记深顶作为警告.

「哥不觉得被我操射更爽吗?正洙乖...手扶着镜子...」朴正洙没有心思去思考金希澈的用词, 早就被操得迷迷糊糊的他听着金希澈的话乖乖地伸出双手扶着面前的镜子.

「啊...慢...慢...点...嗯...希....希澈....太快了...啊...不行...啊...要....啊...要射...啊...呜...要射了..」朴正洙的双手才刚碰上镜子, 整个人就被金希澈压在了镜子上, 肉棒快速地在穴道里抽插, 分身随着身后的撞击不断在镜子上磨擦, 朴正洙被金希澈和镜子夹在中间无处可逃, 没等金希澈抽插多久就颤抖着把白浊射到了镜子上了.

高潮后的朴正洙浑身乏力, 扶着镜子的手也无力地滑了下来, 要不是后穴还插着金希澈的肉棒, 恐怕整个人都要滑到地上去了.

金希澈停下了挺动的腰身, 肉棒被痉挛的穴肉夹得舒爽, 他扣紧朴正洙的细腰, 凑近朴正洙的颈窝轻轻的吻着, 仍然承受着高潮的身体异常地敏感, 光是被金希澈轻轻吻着颈窝, 就能惹得朴正洙颤抖着轻声呻吟.

金希澈把朴正洙抱回了床上, 顶开了双腿就再次顶了进去, 肉棒变换着方向在朴正洙的体内顶撞, 终于在朴正洙一声变了调的呻吟声中找对了地方.

金希澈弯下腰抱紧了朴正洙, 肉棒每一下撞击都对着那一点凸起不换地方, 朴正洙从未试过经历这样极致的快感, 双手环着金希澈的脖子甩动着脑袋, 生理泪水一个劲地从眼眶涌出, 想要开口求饶的话全变成了甜腻的呻吟声.

察觉到朴正洙开始抱紧他抽搐, 金希澈加快了挺腰的速度, 每一下都整根拔出再撞入, 粉嫩的肠肉被操得频频往外翻, 终于在金希澈一记深顶并且射精的同时, 朴正洙也尖叫着又一次射出了白浊.

金希澈喘着气在朴正洙的身上趴了好一会儿才把肉棒从后穴里面抽了出来, 翻身躺在了朴正洙的身边, 精液从朴正洙合不上的穴口涌出滑落到下方的被单上.

「希澈啊...谢谢你...」躺在床上缓了好一会儿, 朴正洙才终于从高潮中回过神来, 扭头看着一旁的金希澈认真地开了口.

「怎么?我表现太好了, 忍不住要称赞我?」看着朴正洙的双眼, 金希澈一下子就听明白了朴正洙的意思, 可向来有称赞敏感症的他还是决定装疯卖傻.

「我知道你懂的..不过我还是想亲口说一次...金希澈, 谢谢你...谢谢你爱我...谢谢你这么了解我...谢谢你一直都没有放弃我...」本来还想着要好好深情一番的朴正洙, 看着金希澈害羞得耳朵愈来愈红也忍不住地笑了起来.

「知道了知道了!朴正洙你真的很肉麻!」听完朴正洙的话, 金希澈已经整张脸都红得不行了.

「喔?那不知道昨晚是谁一直靠着我还一直说很喜欢我呢?」朴正洙觉得满脸通红的金希澈实在可爱得很, 于是故意提起昨晚的事想要逗逗他.

「是我是我行了吧!你啊还是被我干得只会呻吟的时候更乖一些...哥真的不谢谢我把你操得那么舒服吗?我可是把你操射了两次耶!」恼羞成怒的人一个翻身重新把朴正洙压在了身下, 再次抬头的肉棒抵在依然湿软的穴口上.

「不要!」敏感的穴口察觉到异物的接触正一张一合地收缩着, 刚才还想着逗逗金希澈的朴正洙现在反过来羞得脖子都红了.

「那我就把哥操到肯谢谢我为止吧!」金希澈一个挺身就又把肉棒送进了紧致的穴道里, 肉棒直接一下子就操到了最深处.

「嗯...太深了...啊...嗯...」朴正洙瞬间整个人都软成了一滩水, 双手无力地攀在金希澈的肩上.

「还能更深呢...」金希澈抱紧朴正洙一个翻身让朴正洙坐在自己的肉棒上, 肉棒直接顶着敏感点转了一圈, 朴正洙被顶得只能抱着金希澈颤抖.

「嗯...太快...啊...你...你...慢点...啊...慢...嗯..等...等一下...啊...」金希澈掐着朴正洙的大腿又是新一轮又快又狠的撞击, 朴正洙被撞得只懂一直呻吟, 直到太阳都要下山了, 金希澈才把他抱进了浴室.

靠在金希澈的怀里在浴缸里浸浴时, 朴正洙忽然想起了那晚他向流星许下的愿望, 他撑起酸软乏力的身体, 扭头在金希澈的嘴角上印上一吻.

还好, 他们最终还是在一起了, 还好, 他们没有错过彼此...

END


End file.
